Love is a Four Letter Word
by PandaBearPotter
Summary: Tough times are in store for Reyna, Annabeth, Luke and Nico as they experience the cons of love. Love is a blessing, but in times like these, love is a curse. Sometimes, it hurts. Love is a four letter word.


**Hey! Kind of sadder one-shot, but I liked writing it. The love is a four letter word thing is referring to how some curse words are four letters and sometimes referred to as 'four letter words'. So, they are saying that love is a curse word (basically). A little shortie. Hope you like it! I don't own.**

Love is a Four Letter Word

 **Reyna**

Jason takes my hand and pulls me down the streets of New Rome into the Garden of Bacchus. He's laughing, and his step has more spring to it than usual. Laid out before me is a small, birch-wood table, lit up by a candle placed on a purple cloth that is draped across the table. China plates (since when did we have china plates?) are set with a feast fit for a king. Or two praetors. Jason had planned a romantic twilight dinner. We sit down at the table and eat our meals. Jason's electric blue eyes almost never left my eyes, so I knew he could see the happiness in them. He reaches his hand over the table and twines his fingers with mine. I sneeze. We laugh. Suddenly a memory comes over me, so strong and sharp it could be happening right now. _I'm in Charleston, sitting across from Venus._ _"No demigod shall heal your heart." Her voice is crystal clear, tinkling like bells, reminding me of Jason, and all my dreams us. Then her words sink in like a case of ice settling over my heart. Suddenly her voice is a hammer, ready to shatter me a single strike._ The memory dissolves. Jason takes my hand again, leading me to somewhere only he knows. He stops suddenly, and I walk into him. I start to fall, but then his arms are around me and he's whispering in my hair "I love you, Reyna." I close my eyes, and I wonder what this moment would feel like if it were actually real. Love is a four letter word.

 **Annabeth**

I wake up with a warm feeling in my chest. My mind flashes back to last night. _The campfire goes out, and suddenly I feel the chill of winter setting in. Percy seems to know I'm cold, for his arms then wrap around me. Though I had this feeling many times before, it still fills me with excitement, and tons of tiny Annabeth's are running around in my head, heating my face up with gusto. It seems like we only walked for a second before we are at my cabin, and Percy is whispering in my hair "I love you, Wise Girl."_ I plan to have a better day today, or at least equal. But Percy doesn't show up at breakfast. He's not in his cabin when I come by with donuts. Blackjack scored the uneaten donuts. This makes him fairly happy, but I am still miserable. Chiron and I spend the rest of the day scouring the camp, making Iris-messages, and asking around for any information on the whereabouts of my boyfriend. No one has any information. If he's not found, Chiron told me he'll send out search parties. I plan to leave tomorrow, but I have a sinking feeling of dread in my stomach. Because I know that I won't find him. Percy Jackson is gone. Love is a four letter word.

 **Luke**

I know that I love her. It was always there, dull, but there. Now, as I stand on the banks of the Styx, I know it with the fullest certainty. I would do anything for her, and I hate myself for it. She'll be my weakness, she'll be my downfall. As I bring my blade down for the final strike, she'll be there, saving him, because she loves him. More than she'll ever love me. She'll fight me, protect him with her life. I can see the bronze flashing as she flies at me with rage. She doesn't trust me, won't save me, only him. He's the only thing in her world; she's the only thing in his as they watch me die. They kiss for the last time as Kronos breaks through the restraints of my body. The world goes up in flames, but they only care about each other. Not the dead son of Hermes that lies at their feet. I will die, and they will die, but it's different. They will die in love. I will die alone. And I know what I must do. I step into the river. It hurts a million times over like I'm being burned by a fire. But there she is. The beautiful blonde princess holds onto me by a cord attached to a secret place for only me and Kronos to know. I fly out of the river and I know the deed is done. No going back. I'll die alone, my love unrequited. I know that I'll always love Annabeth Chase, but she'll never love me. Love is a four letter word.

 **Nico**

I didn't know it at the time, but when I met Percy, it was the start of something big. It started out as admiration, watching him stand against the manticore, bronze sword gleaming. Then it developed into a stronger liking, but I didn't know what it was. I didn't know what it was going to be. As I watched Percy rush off to protect my sister, the liking evolved into a crush. Then, when Percy came back without Bianca, I was furious. I wanted Percy to die, but when the threat became real, I knew he couldn't let it happen. When I realized what was happening, I ran in fear and shame. I hid from people, hid from my feelings. When he found me at the ranch, I was so angry. Why did he have to always save the day, make me love him even more? He was always there, always. I wanted to hate him so badly, but everything he did made me love him. When Hades captured him, I thought he would love me as I came to the rescue. No. When I made him invincible, I thought he would love me. No. When I made Hades come to the rescue, I thought he would love me. No. Instead, I watched him fall in love with Annabeth. I was so painful that I fled, again. But I knew that no matter what, my feelings would be a disgrace to me, to everyone. Love is a four letter word.

 **More one-shots coming soon! This will not be part of my bigger one-shot collection. Review!**

 **PandaBearPotter**


End file.
